A cooker is a household appliance that houses food within a cavity and heats to cook the housed food. The cooker heats food through electromagnetic wave heating in which electromagnetic waves are radiated from a magnetron, radiation heating employing radiated heat generated by a heater, convection heating employing hot currents, etc.
A cooker is provided with a turntable for uniformly heating food in its entirety. The turntable is rotatably installed within the cooker. Also, a roller assembly is provided in the cooker to rotate the turntable.